The Heart of a Thief
by Ziefer
Summary: A What if... story, So don't mind the plotline inaccuracies. It has major yuri content. Rikku is in love with someone and is trying to win their affection. HA! NO SPOILERS! R&R please.


Ok, so I'm doing a yuri piece, been wanting to for a long time, but now I think I have time. This one will be in depth, meaningful, and extremely graphic. Hee hee…thinks naughty thoughts I just want to say, screw the storyline, this is a "What if…" piece, I do a lot of those. Please comment after you read, good people comment.

Oh yeah! I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters therein; I just want to make them do naughty things to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid quietly in the sand watching the clouds drift lazily by. She reminisced of the times with the others, the people she grew to call her friends. She hadn't seen any of them since they defeated Sin, she missed them all terribly. She missed one particularly the most. The one she looked up to, the one she loved.

She lifted herself up and stared into the vast ocean of sand, golden hair waved in the wind, sand fell out and drifted off. She pulled her loose dress over her naked body, bored with tanning. She let out a great yawn, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She pulled on her protection, a glove on her right hand that had a wicked looking blade on either side of the knuckles. It was a long walk back to what was left of Bikanel, what was left of Home. She put her goggles on to prevent the sand from getting in her eyes, the one thing she hated about Home.

She walked in the direction of Home, gripping the metal bar in her glove, ready for anything. She felt the sand between her toes as she walked, something she always loved. As she walked her mind drifted to her love, to how badly she wanted to see them, to what she wanted to do to them. Bodies entwined, sweat, moans, all these and more drifted into the girl's mind, she couldn't help but giggle. It's amazing how things can still be wet in the middle of the desert.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the ground shaking. She remembered this feeling all too well, it brought a sinking feeling in her stomach. In front of her a giant worm erupted blocking her path. The thief began to panic, she remembered fighting countless numbers of these, but that was with Auron, she couldn't handle this by herself. The disgusting worm inched towards her, readying its attack. Then she recalled a spell that she learned on her travels, a spell she knew would work. She chanted the incantation and a dark cloud enveloped the worm's head, making it much easier to evade.

She broke into a run towards Home, knowing that it was too much for her to handle on her own, and if it followed, the auto-defense turrets would have a nice surprise for it. She ran full throttle toward the walls of Home, she could see the turrets already aiming. Huge slugs flew past her head ripping through the giant worm behind her. The beast fell with a heavy thud and the girl slinked into the city.

The rebuilding process continued much as it has since the Guados destroyed it. It's been three years since Sin fell; Rikku has diligently helped with the construction. Night was falling and Rikku was exhausted. She stumbled to her room and sat at the desk. Looking into the mirror she began brushing her hair. She hasn't cut her hair since Sin in an attempt to be more like her love, it's only down to her shoulder blades, but she was trying. She stripped herself of her clothing and climbed into the shower. After drying she climbed into her bed.

She couldn't help but to let her mind wander back to the naughty things she was thinking about earlier. She had always thought about these things in bed, she had always gotten dripping wet from them too. This always made her irritated, she wanted more, she wanted sex. She stretched her entire body squeezing her legs together; this made her feel her moisture. She reached her hands between her legs to stretch her arms and accidentally rubbed against her lips making her twitch.

She didn't know what she was doing; she had never done this before. She closed her eyes and thought of her seducer, of things she wanted to do to them. She began rubbing her clit, feeling the pleasure surge through her body. She slid her finger between her lips, rubbing her clit and her entrance. She began to squirm and breathe heavily. Her finger slid into her pussy, fighting to fit her knuckle through her tight gates. Before long she was screaming into her pillow in orgasm, wishing with all her might that her love could do this for her.

The thief fell back onto her bed sucking on her finger. Breathing heavily and her hips aching. She closed her eyes and decided that she liked this feeling, basking in the afterglow. She vowed to send her love a sphere announcing her love. With that she fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.


End file.
